Naruto: Rise of the Archangel
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: 'In one part of my life, I was known as Cloud Strife, the Mercenary, but that life is over. For now I am known as Naruto Uzumaki, a Shinobi. A boy ostracized by his peers and home. But I hold what friends I can close, those bonds I forge will stay with me. And I will protect them with all I have, even if it means becoming a monster. ' Naruto x ? Powerful Naruto
1. Prologue

**Hello all, TDKN here with a LONG authors note, so prepare yourselves.**

**Now I'm here with a story that may seem familiar to some and probably not to others. You see, you may all be wondering what happened to most of the stories on my profile and I'll just say, I deleted them. I did not like how they were conceived and I despised the way I made them out to be. So, I made a decision, and that was to start over from the very beginning.**

**And by doing this, I decided to heavily revise the first ever stories I made on this site, I'm gonna try to push myself to publish them all before Christmas, but I'll probably be unable to do it in time. Now this was originally named Naruto: The Blade Master Angel, for those of you that wish to know. But like the story, the title has been remade.**

**Now with that said, I do hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII and FFVII: Advent Children or any other anime reference used in this story.

**Naruto: Rise of The Archangel**

Prologue: One Life Ends, yet another Begins

In the far reaches of the ruined city of Midgar, in the outskirts of Edge, a cataclysmic battle had just taken place. A battle that threatened to break the already fragile peace brought upon by the actions of a few. A battle that nearly brought back the nightmare that threatened to swallow the world all those years ago. A battle that was fought with the intent of bringing back the entity of terror itself.

A battle that had come to an end, but at a great cost.

_'Finally...its over...'_ was the thought of one, Cloud Strife, who felt, from amongst his numerous injuries and current blood loss, the sudden healing rain of the Lifestream fall from the sky and pelt his skin as it poured onto the Inhabitants of Edge. He had at last finished off Sephiroth once and for all, and was at last free from him, free from the torment of his mind. Nothing could have made him more content than at that moment as he felt the Geostigma within him, like everyone else infected with it, was cleansed from their bodies by the rain.

Yet as this was happening, Yazoo and Loz struggled behind him, and unknown to Cloud they were beginning to charge all their remaining Power for one last desperate attack.

It came too fast for him to shake himself from his state of content...

A loud bang of a firearm sounded off, taking a step forward Cloud felt the bullet pierce his body yet he didn't even let it slow him down. Knocking himself from the content he was in, Cloud merely glanced over his shoulder his blue/green eyes narrowing dangerously at the last remaining resistance of this battle. Tsurugi gleaming in hand he spun on his heels, Cloud didn't even register the pain wracking his entire body as he turned around and charged at them as they charged their Maximum power into there last attack. Jumping into the air, Cloud separated one sword from his main weapon and in a dual strike of ferocity and precision he came down with the force of a meteor, and just as they collided an explosion rocked the Tower, the explosion expanded into a giant sphere of mako and fire, consuming much of the battlefield. Yet something unexpected occurred as Yazoo and Loz were literally wiped from existence, and that was the fact that Clouds body started going back to the Life Stream.

This was a natural occurrence for all inhabitants of Gaia, you were born from the lifestream, and so too would you return from whence you came. But this was a difference circumstance for Cloud's death was left in the hands of the Lifestream's will. It did not wish for this fate to be put upon this soul, and thusly it allowed two avatar's, manifestations of their past physical bodies and embodiments of the Lifestreams will, to directly intervene in Cloud's death. A young man named Zack Fair and a beautiful young woman named Aerith Gainsborough, watched Clouds soul in both sadness yet pride. And upon sharing a glance with one another Zack merely smiled before giving a soft nod to her which she returned with one of her own.

Wordlessly coming to agreement, the two raised their hands to the remnants of Cloud's soul and with the will of the Lifestream backing them, they enforced their will upon their old friend with a simple yet friendly push.

_'Go...Live a better Life than this...be happy, Cloud.'_ was Aerith's fleeting thoughts as she vanished into the Lifestream.

_'And keep yourself from dying this time, Maker knows Aerith will be severely angry with you if we have to see you again so soon. Be good now!'_ Zack offered his last words to his wayward protege before he too followed Aerith's example and vanished into the Lifestream.

And with that action made, Cloud's soul departed from the Lifestream and was thrust into a very different world than his own, but was just as connected. Yet the actions of the Lifestream could not be perceived without consequence.

And consequences were indeed to be true with this sole selfish action.

**Konohagakure no Sato-Forests**

Today was a good day to be one, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, and soon-to-be Father.

It was a good day indeed...

Because currently, while he was quickly losing all feeling in his hand which was squeezed with bone crushing force by his dear beloved wife, Uzumaki Kushina, as she began to give birth to their child. And it was a incredibly difficult task to lend his support to her as he used his other hand to keep her seal in check, keeping the legendary Kyūbi no Yoko within her at bay. Thankfully he had the support of predecessor's wife, Sarutobi Biwako.

Still, while the thought of his wife in so much pain hurt him and yet the excitement of their child soon to be born made him both proud and excited...

_**Crack!**_

_'Oh dear Kami! She's breaking my hand!'_ Minato internally wailed at the pain his wife was unleashing on him. He was sure she fractured or broke a few of his fingers. Still he showed none of this on the outside as he remained focused on the task at hand. He had to endure, for Kushina and for his son. Yet, so focused was he, that neither he nor any of the other occupants never noticed the Ethereal Green Spirit enter Kushina's Womb where her baby boy began to awaken.

It was only when the cries of a newborn baby boy sounded off in the chamber of Kushina's delivery. In the span of a moment the family of three had a single chance of happiness as Minato put their son into Kushina's awaiting arms. And his arm around her as they looked from each other and into the eyes of their newborn son.

''...He's so beautiful, Minato.'' Kushina spoke as she gazed lovingly at their little boy in her arms. Her violet gems twinkled like gems as tear's of pure unadulterated happiness cascaded down her eyes, such was her joy that it could have been felt coming off her in waves. Minato, of course shared her joy as he kissed her head and looked down into the face of their baby boy. While Biwako smiled at the newly family of three with a soft smile of her own.

''That he is, Kushina, that he is.'' Minato uttered to himself, his blue eyes staring down into an equally pair of those very same azure blue eyes. Yet in those round innocent blue orbs he saw the most mystic of glowing green that it was almost majestic in it's appearance. Their baby boy, their little _Naruto_, had a full head of short golden fuzz and a tanned complexion from his father. Yet his round eyes clearly came from his mother.

The little boy looked up at them, through his bleary eyes and gave a mindless gurgle and laugh causing the two parents hearts too swell in joy. This moment, this single moment would be forever memorized into their souls, until the day they die and even beyond. It seemed like a good day for the family of three...

Until a thump alerted them and Minato's senses went on high alert, and he turned just in time to see his personal guard and Biwako laying dead at the feet on a cloaked man with a orange mask.

''Greeting, Yondaime Hokage, a wonderful night is it not?'' spoke the stranger and Minato knew, at that moment that today, this miraculous day of joy and happiness.

Was about to take a sudden turn for the worst...

Unfortunately for him and Kushina, neither of the two would truly know how bad it was about to turn, especially for their little ball of sunshine.

**Konohagakure-Hospital**

In the darkness of the Konoha Hospital, lit only by the flickering overhead lights, the Nursery was filled with a good solid number of newborns. Nurser working night shift came up and did routine check ups for all the newborns, making sure they were healthy and okay before moving on. This was the case as the last nurse went over the last newborns for the usual check up before she left the Nursery.

And as the door closed behind her, the shadow's of the four corners seemed to twitch before four bodies dropped from the shadowed corners. Each wearing an animal mask and the standard Anbu uniform, but a clean cut to their throat silenced them quick and clean. Landing at their bodies in a quiet crouch, the four cloaked shinobi bowed their heads in obedience as a fifth figure walked out from the dark reaches of the Nursery.

It was an older man, crippled and heavily scarred from his current appearance. Walking in with a cane in hand, his lone beady eye stared amongst the newborns with a calculative and indifferent expression. Until a certain glint passed his eye as he made his way toward the target of his interest.

''Get rid of the bodies...'' in a silent gesture they did as commanded and went to collectively taking the bodies, removing any evidence of them every being there, before vanishing in a swirl of smoke and leafs. As they left in their master's wake, the bandaged man soon came up to a lone cradle in the far corner of the Nursery and upon seeing the name of the babe, he stopped just at the side of it.

Looking down, Shimura Danzo's lone eye narrowed as his face crinkled into a frown. ''Hiruzen may have forbid me from taking you, but that does not mean I cannot insure Konoha's safety for the future.'' he said, staring down int the sleeping newborn boy known as, Uzumaki Naruto. Digging into one of his pockets he pulled out a single paper tag with multiple written Kanji written upon it with much context. Channeling chakra into the paper tag he gently laid it across the newborn boy's abdomen, activating the boy's own seal.

Putting his hand up he uttered only one word. ''Seal.'''

And in a small display of chakra infusion, Danzo watched as the kanji upon his paper tag melded off the fabric and into the boy's flesh. Bypassing the original seal placed upon him and hidden deep upon the layer's of the Shiki Fujin. Soon eough, the kanji for his seal was completely unnoticeable to all, but the most trained eye in the art of Fuinjutsu.

''And with this, Konoha's future is assured.'' without sparing a glance he turned away, never noticing the fact the boy's eyes opened marginally to stare straight at his fleeting back. The newborn boy's eyes were a distinctive shade of azure with a greenish glow, but that green majestic glow began to disappear from his pupils until it was no longer existent. And without another word, the young boy fell back to the realm of lullabies.

**14 Year Later-Forest of Death**

Within the Forest of Death, we could find 4 figures in the area, which one of them was trembling in fear as she watched one of her teammates steep himself in trouble. She had long pink hair and worried seagreen eyes, which stared up in fright for the opponent her team was combating and fear for her teammates. She was wearing a Red Qipao dress that had white designs, she also had black biker shorts underneath while wearing normal blue shinobi sandals with a Konoha forehead protector. This young girl was Sakura Haruno of Team 7, under the Jonin leadership of Kakashi Hatake.

Another one was a Boy that had the pitch black hair that stood up in the form similar to a duck's rear end. He had pale skin with coal black eyes that were currently staring at his comrade and best friend, although he would never admit it to anyone, in a fear that made his entire body tremble. He had the usual blue Uchiha high-collarded shirt with white shorts he had bandages wrapped around his legs with blue Shinobi sandals as well, lastly he had a Konoha forehead protector as well. This boy's name was Sasuke Uchiha of the prestigious Uchiha Clan he was of the 3 of the last remaining Uchiha's alive, him being one, his traitorous brother being the second and his beloved mother being the last.

The cause of this? It was because his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, on one night butchered the whole clan leaving him and his mother alive. He never knew the whole reasons as to why he did it, but in the end he ultimately decided he would avenge his clan by killing his brother. A decision that always worried his mother, but the damage dealt by Itachi on that night was far too severe for even her to handle alone.

But right now, that was the farthest thing from Sasuke's mind as he was stuck in a literal state of both terror, shock and confusion as he watched his teammate fight off their opponent. A Kusa Kunoichi that had earlier crippled him and Sakura with a saturated feeling of killing intent. So intense it was, it made Zabuza's in the past pale in comparison. It was a suffocating feeling that made what little common-sense Sasuke had go out the window. At that moment in time he wanted nothing more than to die, just to end the madness. Yet when he was able to come back to his senses and try to flee the kunoichi he was unable to break free of the kunoichi's sight.

Yet in the last moment of what seemed to be his last fleeting moments of life, Sasuke saw something truly unprecedented and shocking. It lit a fire in him to see it really, to see his blonde idiot of a teammate show up in the nick of time, and even more amazingly the blonde was seemingly _ignoring_ the killing intent coming off this kunoichi in waves and just start pummeling her giant Snake summon into the earth below them.

It was devastating yet awe inspiring to the Uchiha, in a moment of sheer guts, anger and resolve his teammate, the _dobe,_ had come up and pummeled the giant snake with his _fists_ before going after it's master. He was like a blur of yellow and orange to his eyes, moving far faster than he had ever seen him move before. Just watching what he did, made Sasuke feel a number of emotions most of which were similar to respect, jealousy and a bit of fear for the blond.

But the most confusing emotion was _admiration._

_'What the hell...Naruto?'_ Sasuke thought as he looked on, watching the boy take on the Kusa Kunoichi with little to no restraint.

Sakura and Sasuke's teammate of Team 7, was a young man with a full mop of golden spiky locks which fell past his ears and his bangs nearly covering his Konoha headband. He had a tanned complexion with 6 whisker marks marring his cheeks. The young man wore a orange track suit with blue shinobi sandals and a crimson swirl etched into the back of his suit. But his clothing was less than satisfactory due to it being in tatter's, burned or torn in other area's. But the most unique part of the boy, besides his whisker marks, were the eyes he held. Glowing scart slitted orbs narrowed dangerously upon the kunoichi with an anger that would have made any lesser of a being fall to their knee's. The blood that dribbled down his head and around his eyes only increased the fearsome expression the young blond wore.

**''I'm going to kill you, teme!''** the blond spoke in a voice that was his own, yet wasn't at the same time. It was both deep and rough, yet it carried something deeper. More...sinister?

Now this was Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko and right now he was fighting against this Kusa Kunoichi with all he had. His whole body was shaking with exhaustion, his body was a mess and his vision was blury, but he simply refused to fall down. He'd finally pulled himself out of one giant snake's stomach only to come and find out this...this..._teme_ was hurting his teammates.

That was a line never to be crossed.

_Ever._

His crimson orbs narrowed dangerously as the kunoichi on the other hand simply smirked with an equal amount of interest and curiosity. Her beady black orbs seemed to stare into those eyes of Naruto's without hesitation. If anything she felt an old thrill of excitement go down her body as she saw the anger in his eyes flare up.

_'Originally, I wanted this little brat out of my way, but there's something off about him and it's not the fox's power either.'_ thought the kunoichi as she took notice of a slight flickering of a familiar chakra source coming off the boy. And it was only then did she let loose a cruel smile, a smile fitting for one as cruel, twisted and demented as _she._

_'Oho? So that's it then, very clever Danzo, but you were never one to utilize Fuinjutsu correctly. Your seals have always been crude, barbaric, outdated even, but I am surprised sensei never noticed it until now.'_ the kunoichi thought before returning her glance to blond before her. In the span of seconds, multiple thoughts and scenario's began to run through her or rather _his_ mind until he ultimately came to a rather devious plan.

_'Danzo's seal can be taken away unleashing whatever he wanted locked away, but judging from the ferocity I just faced earlier...why should I stop there?'_ thought the Snake in hiding. It's current vessel's beady eyes seemed to shift into those akin to a snake, amber obs with slitted pupils. Deciding to further test the boy he spoke.

''Oh?~ Are you angry? Do you hate me? You do know, if you don't kill me, I will make you watch as I kill your two little friends below us, slowly and _painfully.'_' she taunted, jeering the boy with a motion of her/his hand. And Naruto merely snarled, baring his overly large fangs in response, if it was possible his crimson orbs seemed to glow even more with sinister primal ferocity.

**''I...won't let you!''** and in a burst of speed Naruto vanished from his spot in a burst of speed. The tree he was on suddenly exploded from the sheer force of his jump, but he didn't seem to care at that moment. All he cared about was wiping that smug smirk of this teme's face! To the naked and untrained eye, Naruto just vanished, but to his opponent Naruto was still moderately coming at him speeds akin to a Jonin.

Easily he dodged his wild strike, and he watched with intrigue as his strike leveled tree's for a good distance. But the boy burst out from the smoke, faster than he was before. It was really impressive considering the boy's current situation. If what he sensed was accurate, than the boy was going beyond the limitations placed upon him.

_'But still not fast enough.'_ he thought idly as he easily dodged Naruto's furious strikes, punches and wild kicks. From just observing the boy's lack of style he could already tell the boy utilized a brawler sort of fighting style. No doubt because he was never taught an initial fighting stance, one among the many intentional flaws made in his academic history. But the boy made up for with his unpredictability.

But that wouldn't amount to much with the threats the boy would face in the future.

Dodge, weave, block, grab and throw, dodge, weave, block, duck, counter. It was becoming more akin to a dance of destruction at this point as the further Naruto attacked the more ferocious he became. His speed increased, his strength grew and with missing attack he carved up the forest, each blocked fist or kick sent shockwaves all cross the forest. Shattering tree branches and causing the ground to crater with clash.

The boy's two teammates could no longer see the battle happening before them. It was no longer a battle they could perceive, not even with the famed Uchiha Sharingan eye. It was no longer a battle between Chunin hopefuls. This was a battle of something...else.

_'Naruto...what's happening to you...'_ Sasuke thought in...worry. Yes, he would admit it to himself, in the solace of his own mind. He was worried for his teammate because Naruto was clearly not acting like his old self. This wasn't the happy-go lucky blond he knew, the stubborn hot head that didn't know when to back down. This wasn't the boy he knew from the academy when they were children.

This wasn't the Naruto he knew...

But than he heard a crash, and next came a yell that honestly sent a chill down the Uchiha's spine.

**''STOP RUNNING!''** with a snarl the blonde dug his heel into the ground and vanished far faster than his opponent originally expected. And that moment of surprise cost him as the air was ripped out of him as Naruto's fist sunk into his chest. The punch was sound powerful that it reached further, passing his ribcage and stretching out his back. Continuing on with his attack he grabbed the woman's head and slammed nailed her face into his knee. Grabbing her by the hair he continued by repeatedly slamming her face into the ground.

Still the grin on the kunoichi's face was that spoke of euphoria, as if she or he had finally found a prospect worthy of his attention. _'This boy...interests me so much! There is no denying it now, he's the one I need the most!'_ his thoughts couldn't be swayed even as Naruto continued to bash his head into the ground without a shred of mercy.

**''NEVER. THREATEN. TO. HURT. MY. FRIENDS. AGAIN! AAAHHHHH!'' **with each slam the ground cratered further and further and with one last almighty slam, the ground shook. The Forest of Death quaked as Naruto slammed his opponents so hard into the ground that half of her body was deeply embedded into the earth while the other half was laying limp. Snarling at the limp body, Naruto remained where he was, glaring at the supposed corpse of his opponent. Wary and suspicion was clear as day in his ruby red slited eyes.

But his ear's perked when he heard light footsteps coming toward and he spun on his heel, claws out and fangs bared.

….Only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw a pair of coal black orbs staring back at him. It that moment Naruto realized he was staring at his rival. But as he looked at the Uchiha he began to take notice of something..._odd_ about him. Maybe it was the sub-conscious of his brain telling him this or something else. But it was like he was looking at Sasuke for the first time.

Something was off with the teme...

''Dobe...calm down...she's dead...we're safe...just calm down, okay?'' Sasuke asked for Naruto who could only stared into the Uchiha's coal orbs with his ruby red eyes. Taking in the Uchiha's overall appearance with a tilt of his head. And it was only then, Naruto's eyes narrowed in what seemed to be confusion.

**''...T-teme?...You...somethings different about you.''** Naruto commented in his rough tone of voice, but the Uchiha's eyes widened only marginally, but it was enough for Naruto too see. Yet before he could continue, the both felt the ground beneath them vibrate. Naruto's eyes widened and his body reacted, but not fast enough.

Shooting up from the ground from behind him, a ghostly pale man with long black hair stretched out his neck, and with lightning fast speed he struck sinking his fangs into Naruto's collarbone. Channleing his chakra and a bit of his soul into the boy's own he took a moment of relish in satisfactory as he saw his own experimental Cursed Seal of Hell easily form around the bite mark. He easily noticed Naruto beginning to weaken from the sudden intrusion of his soul and his own vile chakra and he took a moment to glance at the shell-shocked Uchiha as Orochimaru, of the Legendary Sannin spoke the Uzumaki.

''Very clever of you to notice, Uzumaki-kun~ I do believe you're the first besides Sasuke's kaa-san to notice _his_ little situation. But that's the least of your worries right now.'' he said with a hiss before he struck Sasuke with the same mark. And for Naruto, that sight alone was _seared_ into his brain. The screams of pain that came from Sasuke tore at him more than he would have ever imagined.

_'Dammit...what is this...?'_ the blond thought as the crimson bled away from his eyes as his body began to weaken more and more until he could no longer support himself. Falling flat on his back he could only stare up into tree branches. His body began to convulse, painfully, but he could only let out grunts or racking coughs. But through the dimming of his vision, Naruto saw the man, his opponent come toward him.

And he only heard him say one thing before he saw darkness.

''Now let's get rid of this nasty little seal on you, hm?'' spoke Orochimaru who did just that. The Uchiha behind him was already convulsing, in the same situation as the blond. Originally, Orochimaru never planned to utilize the Seal he gave the blond, let alone marking the Uzumaki in the first place. Yet something about him intrigued him to go ahead and do it anyway.

Still, as he ripped away the last bit of Danzo's seal from the boy's original seal, Orochimaru bore witness to one change just before he was forced to leave the area. And it was something that truly made his eyes twinkle in deep interest. For the boy's dull blue eyes sparked to life, generating a glow of majestic green. Royal, divine, mystical, but that was all Orochimaru was able to see before the boy's eyelids fell.

Sighing Orochimaru shook his head, _'_'Oh well, I'll just wait to see what more you can show me, Naruto-kun. Survive, and Endure. If you are anything like your Nindo, then survive until the next time we meet.'' and with a fleeting glance at the Uchiha, Orochimaru vanished in a swirl of leafs, leaving a broken Team 7 in his wake.

Unknown to him however, this single act of interest and curiosity would fundamentally change the world.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Within the depths of Uzumaki Naruto's mindscape, the sewer like system that it was. The ankle-high water suddenly rippled as a long and strong rumble ripped across the very depths of his mind. But what followed was something that was out of this world. For bright green liquid suddenly flooded the tunnels and pipes of Naruto's chakra network. It was a fast, unstoppable current that would not be stopped. It ripped across the mindscape, cleansing the impurities it came in contact with, and in result what was left was only strengthened and augmented by the green liquid.

The flood of liquid soon came upon the cage sheltering the bijuu of legend, the Kyūbi no Yoko. One of it's eyes opened lazily only to widen in surprise as the strange liquid came toward him. Feeling such surprise and confusion for the first time in it's long life span, the bijuu reacted in the only manner in could.

**''What in the Sages name is this?!''** the great fox roared in defiance of the otherworldly energy, but it didn't seem to deter it's path in the slightest. And the bijuu could do nothing as the energy easily bypassed it's cage and began to fill up the Kyuubi's cage. The effect the liquid on the Kyuubi was instant as it's liquid form exploded into particles of emerald which soon began to swallow up to the great bijuu. The great fox struggled against the strange unique energy, but it was to no avail as it found itself consumed by the energy.

And with that, darkness followed...

….Yet in that darkness...

Uzumaki Naruto awoke to find himself floating upon a sea of emerald. Fireflies lit up the darkness that surrounded him, and in that situation he couldn't find himself questioning why or where he was. He just felt a sense of _content_ of where he was. As if he belonged here, for one reason or another.

_'This place...feels familiar to me...'_ thought the young blonde and it was only then did he let loose a frown as a small trickle of annoyance began to flow through the back of his skull. ''W-what is...this?!'' his hands went to scratch at his skull, and that single movement of erratic behavior caused him to sink like an anchor into the ocean of emerald. Yet he paid no mind as he sunk, his finger nails merely dug into his scalp as memories of a life that was not his flooded his brain.

It came to him in a hurricane of memories and images, and the pain that followed made him scream, but all that came out was bubbles. He grit his teeth in pain he saw it...he saw _everything_... from his past life of Cloud Strife. How his life went from his childhood with his best friend Tifa Lockheart and through his adventure in Midgar meeting Zack Fair, becoming a Shinra Security Officer to a SOLDIER, to eventually a mercenary for hire.

He saw everything to when Zack died, dying to protect him from Shinra's main force, to when he helped his friends on the planet called 'Gaia'. How he faced Sephiroth at the time of his resurrection, defeating the last remnants of his will...that is until the Explosion...

His eyes snapped wide open at this as he sunk deeper and deeper until he eventually hit the bottom. Yet his eyes became glassy as he tried to recollect on the memories granted to him. The strangeness of the events was just as confusing as his current situation.

_'Ok, my name is...Uzumaki Naruto...I-I was Cloud Strife from a Planet Called Gaia. I was a mercenary that helped take down Shinra, I had friends who I fought beside to take down a Man who called himself Sephiroth. After two year's Remnants of Sephiroth came back with the intention of reuniting wth Jenova and bringing Sephiroth back from the Lifestream. Everyone fought them until I had met them at a stand-off at the outskirts of Edge. There I fought Kadaj who released the Materia that which brought back Sephiroth once more into the world._

_We fought until I landed the finishing strike on him after that he transformed back into Kadaj and he went back to the lifestream while Aerith left a Healing rain to cure the Geostigma within Midgar and Edge. After this I was shot by the last remaining remnants and then I charged Yazoo and Loz which ended up in that explosion..._

_After that I...I...'_ he was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a voice echo with the depths of the mako sea...it sounded like...Aerith!

_'A-Aerith..is that you? Where are you?!'_ mentally calling out to her.

_'Don't worry Cloud...me, Zack and The Ancient's decided you were to be given a new life, one where you could be reborn to help this world like you did for Gaia.' _said Aerith which Cloud frowned at as he looked around to try and find Aerith amongst the ocean of mako.

_'I...was reborn?' _

_'Yes you were, for you see we decided you were to be given this chance' _she said causing Cloud/Naruto's frown too deepen at this bit of information. It was just so much to take in at once, but the thought of his friends and comrades made him stand up at attention.

_'What about the others? All I remember is the explosion then here.' _he said

_'They still live on Gaia peacefully after what you did.' _she said causing the Ex-Soldier to smile a little knowing that what he had done wasn't a waste.

Yet one questioned plagued him...

_'Why is this only happening now, why did it take so long?'_ he asked and he could feel her...displeasure in a sense.

_'It was sealed away when Naruto Uzumaki was brought into this world. An old man did something to you and it had a delay effect on the emergence between you and the Naruto of this world.'_ THAT made his frown turn into a deep scowl but as hard he tried he couldn't dig up any memory of that happening. Than again his mind was probably a jumbled mess so it would take time to organize his memories.

_'I see...'_ one thing was for certain, he _will_ find the one who did it to him.

_'Now Cloud...I-' _the woman was cut of as Cloud interrupted her with his own thoughts.

_'Naruto...I am...no longer Cloud Strife, I am just...Uzumaki Naruto, Aerith.'_ he said, wanting to get that across. He may have been Cloud Strife in one point in his life, but here and now he was just Uzumaki Naruto. And he could feel Aerith's surprise that is until her warmth enveloped him.

_'Yes...that's right...Naruto, that is who you are now. You are Naruto and Naruto is you, one in the same. Bound forever as one, something that will never change...until I can welcome back with open arms.'_

_'Yes...until then Aerith...take care...'_ and upon this farewell Naruto closed his eyes and smiled causing the mako sea around him to explode in a show of green glowing particles. All around the depths of his mindscape the liquid turned into particles that seemed into the pipes of his chakra network.

And in the darkness once again, Naruto reopened his eyes revealing a pair of sharp blue eyes glowing a deep mystical green hue that pierced the veil of ebony around him.

''Now...I need to protect Sasuke and Sakura, and escape this damned forest.'' and with that single thought Naruto slowly dematerialized as well.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends this revamp, originally this prologue was 20 pages, but with the amount of corrections and revamping I'm doing I felt this was the best time to cut it off cause a lot of work is still needing to be done to the next half of just the prologue alone. It's crazy I was able to make so many pages of work, yet have so many mistakes.<strong>

**Again this is a remake of the original story so it's not going to go down like it did in the past.**

**That said, I hope you enjoyed this and if you have criticisms to offer it would be dearly appreciated.**

**Now have a great holiday!**

**TDKN**


	2. Awakening

**I apologize for the late update, I've been underestimating how much of my old work needs to be remade. Besides the cringe worthy mistakes, the general way I wrote my stories back then was just appalling. Literally, I was stuck in my chair gaping like a fish for a good few minutes just from reading it. The sheer amount of crap is staggering, I've needed to delete half of the work I've done during this revamp and just go on with my own ideas while using the original idea as a basis.**

**Nevertheless, I'm comfortable with the remake it's undergoing so, here's the second chapter of Rise of the Archangel **_(Blade Master Angel), _**the entire other half has been reworked from the ground up.**

**By the way, I did some touch up work with the previous chapter filling in places with information that I accidentally skimmed over.**

**Now Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Chakra and Nature chakra are two entirely different types of energy. One is the combination of spiritual and physical energy. And the other is the natural energy of our very planet. However...when you add a foreign energy into the mix...something is bound to happen, and whether that's good or bad, I cannot say." <strong>~Jiraiya of the Sannin<strong>_

**Naruto: Rise of the Archangel**

Chapter 1: Awakening

Sakura Haruno was worried, no scratch that, she was beyond the point of worry. To say she was concerned would be an understatement of her short 13 year's of living. In all her life, Sakura had never felt so much fear as she did now in at this very moment. And it all had to begin with this entire Chunin exam, it had been an entire mess the moment it began. The Written exam alone was a harsh test alone, a test that stood as a testament to the Shinobi way of subterfuge and espionage.

But then came the second part of the exam, a survival mission, to step into the Forest of Death and claim both a Heaven and Earth scroll before reaching the central tower within a time frame of 5 days without any outside help. There was no sensei to back them up and so they were left to fend for themselves and survive on their own skills. It was a battle, but one they had truly never expected to face. They had underestimated the amount of skill these other shinobi had and for that they paid the consequence of being attacked by _her._

Sakura trembled from just thinking about that Kusa Kunoichi, the encounter with the woman had been an experience she would never forget. To see just how outclassed they were by her, how she systematically destroyed both her and Sasuke down with just a simple enforcement of killing intent. It was nothing like their encounter with Zabuza Momochi on their first C turned A-rank mission, the killing intent was dense, suffocating, she had seen herself die multiple times in all types of different scenarios, all of which made her feel like nothing but a bug to that kunoichi. But their salvation came in the most unexpected way, her third teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, arrived on the scene.

His arrival saved her and Sasuke from the Kunoichi, but that thought was dashed when she saw how different her blond teammate was acting. It may have been a situation that held their life's hanging by a thread, but something about her teammate was different. He wasn't acting like himself at all, coming down with merciless brutality with each attack. Attacking like an animal than a man had been one of the key points she noticed before the battle between Naruto and the Kunoichi reached all new heights.

His screams of rage still echoed in her ears as he decimated the forest around them, chasing down the kunoichi like she was his prey. Yet the anger, the rage Naruto gave off was undeniable at that moment in time, in all her life she had never seen Naruto so...so _angry_ then at that moment in time. Had he been so angry because she and Sasuke were in danger? Furious because they were hurt? Did Naruto think so much of them, of her and Sasuke as teammates, as friends, that he would go out of his way and fight like that?

It was terrifying yet admirable all the same.

_'And thinking back on all the times I've hit him and treated him like crap, and yet he was so worried about us that he became like...that.'_ thinking of such things Sakura shook her head. After the battle, she only remembered hearing Sasuke's scream of pain before running toward his location. Only to find both him and Naruto laying on the ground, both convulsing and sweating profusely.

Upon finding her teammates in that condition she took it upon herself to hide them from any potential prying eyes. Utilizing every basic survival skill she learned from the Academy to try and heal her two downed teammates. She'd taken refuge by a hollowed tree by a nearby riverside, and was currently trying to bring down her teammates fever's down. As a precaution she laid out traps around the perimeter, but her skill in traps were nowhere near Narutos. The blond had given her tips and from what she saw of his traps were enough to advance her own. She just hoped it was enough to ward off any potential attacks.

Kneeling at their side she had their heads propped up by bundled up leafs she could scavenge. But the two were literally pouring sweat and were showing terrible reactions to whatever it is the kunoichi had done to the two of them. At first she looked down at Sasuke, his face was just stuck in a pain filled expression. Jaw locking up and teeth clenched, short and rapid breaths escaped him. His hair, strangely was becoming less of it's original style as sweat poured from him. It was becoming loose and more straight, it was surprising to her as she originally believed his hair was that naturally that way.

Soaking his rag Sakura squeezed any excess water out before folding it before placing it over Sasuke's forehead. But there was one thing Sakura noticed about Sasuke and it was where she figured the pain was coming from. Her worried eyes glanced down at his collarbone to see a black mark, being the shape of three tomoe.

_'What is that...What did she do to you, Sasuke-kun?'_ Sakura thought before she crawled over to her other teammate, and his current state was nearly similar to Sasuke except for a few key differences. He was soaked in sweat, his spiky gold locks were matted down and his face was permanently stuck in an expression of pain. However his whole body was still carrying a good amount of wounds. She dressed as much as of his wounds as she could, but to her amazement early on she watched as his body began to naturally heal from his wounds.

From her understanding of the human anatomy, human bodies naturally heal overtime, but the process in which she saw from Naruto wasn't normal. His healing was abnormally high, kind of like a regenerative process in a sense. At first she thought it was somekind of Kekkai Genkai and it was a plausible theory, but not one she felt would explain it entirely. However this wasn't all she was noticing from Naruto. For she had also found a mark on his collarbone just like on Sasuke, but instead of them being three tomoe she found it to be three shapes that resembled something akin to a strange wing of sorts. It was an odd pattern, but if that wasn't enough the outline of the mark was glowing a light green.

Least to say Sakura was very worried, Naruto may have been an annoying idiot, but he was still her teammate and had been nothing, but friendly to her. No matter how badly she treated him he was still there to offer any kind of help he could. To see him in pain, to see them both in pain like this and without being able to do anything to ease that pain ultimately made her feel pretty useless.

''But I can at least protect you two, ever since we became a team I've had to look at your backs, keeping me from harm. But this time I won't let any harm come to any of you.'' her eyes narrowed, her green orbs gleaming with that determination.

_'This I promise...'_ was her unspoken promise to her two teammates.

_Cling!_

The sudden ring of a bell made her perk up, and without a sound she pulled out a kunai from her pouch and turned around. Ready and willing to protect her teammates without hesitation, just as they had for her so too will she. Any thought of fleeing was absent from her mind, the mere thought of such a thing was nonexistent to her at this point.

She kept quiet, watching the area around her for any sign of movement and only when she heard a rustle did she act.

_Clang!_

Effectively blocking hurled kunai and shuriken Sakura was caught by surprise when coming from the bushes was a squad of three, and from their headbands she realized that it was the Otogakure Genin from the Written Exam. The leader, she supposed, was the mummified boy with the metallic arm.

''Good reflexes, girl, now why don't you step aside?'' the boy spoke and Sakura merely kept her narrowed gaze on the three.

''And why should I?'' replying was all she said. Fear was beginning to settle in, but just remembering why she was doing this, to protect her teammates was all she needed to crush that fear.

The boy in question merely stared at her with his lone eye.

''We are here for no other reason then to kill Sasuke Uchiha, _little girl_. But seeing as you won't abide by my first and only warning, you will die as well...'' that all he said before the boy beside him burst into action and all Sakura could do was prepare herself. To endure and protect her the two behind her.

_'Sasuke-kun...Naruto, I will keep you both safe!'_

But just as the battle began, no one saw what was happening to the two inside the Hollow tree. The fact that Sasuke's body was glowing in vile purple chakra, that his eyes were flickering and twitching. Or the other fact that his body was beginning to _change._

Nor of the fact that Naruto's mark was beginning to be overcome with the green energy from before. Only now it was entirely beginning to consume his whole body. It would only be later until anyone realized that Naruto's body was engulfed in a blazing aura of cyan blue.

**OwO**

Anko Mitarashi was, in her own words, a bonafide ass kicking kunochi, a Konoha Tokubetsu-Jonin to be exact and Lead assistant in the Torture and Interrogation Unit. She was a woman that none of her peers wanted to ever fight unless they had no other choice because of the sole fact that.

_She was fucking insane!_

Ok, insane was a strong word, she was just a tad bloodthirsty, but she could be over the top in many aspects and it was because of that alone many were afraid to fight her. Because she could be unpredictable, and fighting an unpredictable opponent that was able to utilize deathly poisonous snakes at her beck and call was a _dangerous_ opponent. That wasn't even accounting for her skill traps, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.

Honestly, she could have made Jonin by this point if it weren't for the fact that she was denied the chance every time the exams came up. The Hokage's Council, the two _old bag of bones that they were,_ were still suspicious of former student-teacher relationship with Konoha's number one traitor, and the only one who was crazy enough to fight her.

_Orochimaru of the Sannin_.

Who she was currently fighting and losing, _badly._

''Gah!'' the woman spat up blood as she sent hurling backward until she slammed into a tree with enough force to cause entire tree to shake. But before she could even make another move, multiple snakes wrapped around her, keeping her entirely restrained.

''Dammit!'' letting out a curse, she let her narrowed hate filled gaze snap in the direction of her opponent, Orochimaru in all his traitorous glory walking toward her with that _damnable smug smirk _of his! This was the battle had ended, even after all her training she could still amount little to the man himself. At first when she tracked him down and began to battle, the woman thought she caught him by surprise, but that thought was quickly erased when it was revealed that he was merely playing with her.

Then it was just a matter of him thrashing her, no matter what she did from that point on did nothing to him. He was able to repel her attacks with his own, counter her jutsu's with simple, but effective elemental earth clones. Bypassing her traps with as much ease as it would be strolling through a park.

It was a humbling experience to be sure, but then maybe she _was_ a bit insane to think she could fight someone only another Sannin or the Hokage could fight.

''Oh Anko-chan, while I did find our little game to be amusing, I must say I'm disappointed that this was all you could do.'' she heard the snake speak and his words merely works to anger her even further. _To hell with his disappointment!_ She wasn't his student anymore! The only thing wanted more was to have his decapitated head on her Hokage's desk. But that seemed to be far from possible with her current situation.

Instead she spat out with all the hate she could muster, ''What the hell are you doing here, Orochimaru?'' it was truly impressive how much hate she held for this man. Then again because of him her life went to shit the moment he turned traitor. It was because of this snake her life became second to Konoha's Jinchurriki in terms of being an sheer outcast.

But the Sannin's smirk merely widened as he crouched down to her, bile rose in her throat when he took hold of her chin causing her to look straight into his snake-like eyes. ''Oh, I'm just here to see how the next generation will amount to. Seeing as your generation has mostly disappointed me, I wished to test the mettle of a few, and I was not disappointed.'' he replied in kind and his words had the effect of throwing her for a loop.

She blinked for a moment until she came to a conclusion of what he could have meant, ''You came here for the Uchiha, didn't you?'' she asked, there was no other reason he would have come here then for the famed bloodline of the Sharingan eye. It was no secret the man had a desire to obtain all the Jutsu in the world, and with the help of the Sharingan he could do just that. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility if one had that dojutsu, for beyond it's other freaky abilities. It was able to copy almost any jutsu in the known world, besides other Kekkai Genkai abilities of course.

The Great Snake merely chuckled at his former student's rather astute answer. She was able to figure that out well enough, and she would have been right if Orochimaru hadn't been caught in mid-fight with the Uzumaki. _That_ encounter was still fresh in his mind, and just thinking about it sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. While there was no denying he wanted the Sharingan to fulfill his ultimate desire, he found himself becoming extremely interested in the Uzumaki's development as a whole. He knew the boy's lineage, being one of the last from the infamous Uzumaki Clan and he also knew the boy's parents had been incredibly instrumental in the Third Shinobi World War, that he would never deny. His parents had potential, immense potential that out shined everyone in their generation, his father was a shinobi genius the likes of which hadn't been seen since Hatake Sakumo. His mother was a brilliant woman, an exemplar of what it meant to be a true Kunoichi, the woman became world renowned for her art in the fabled Fuinjutsu, an art rare few outside the Uzumaki clan dabbled in due to the danger's and complexity of the skill. But in her hands, that alone made her a force to be feared and respected on the battlefield, and that wasn't even considering her art in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.

He respected power above all else, and recognizing potential was something he was able to gain in equal force.

And when he fought the Uzumaki, he sensed it. Although he was under the influence of his bijuu's chakra, he was still able to retain his senses and fully utilize the power the Kyuubi granted him.

But it was not that which intrigued Orochimaru so much...

It was the boy's _potential_, that first encounter alone told the Sannin much and it was enough for him to take the risk of marking him with his latest experimental Juinjutsu, the _Naraku no Juin_. It was one he was actually afraid to use on any subject because the amount of toll was far too potent for any human body to handle. Even those with extremely strong bodies succumbed to the curse of the seal and were killed from it's effects in seconds

But he had a feeling the boy would survive and endure, he wasn't a man that followed his gut as much as his former teammate Jiraiya did. But this boy made him want to do just that, just to see what would come about. Initially, he didn't think much of the boy, seeing him as a failure, but that fight alone showed him that the boy merely lacked a real teacher. Because as they fought the boy was picking up on his blocks, counters and speed frighteningly quick. He was starting to read him, his movements with a perception that some would think he had the Sharingan when he clearly didn't. Instinct brimmed off the boy in waves, and in the Shinobi world, instinct was what kept you alive and made you stronger.

And that wasn't even considering the fact Danzo had placed a limiter seal on the boy, effectively crippling him in more way than one. But now that it was off...

Orochimaru _shivered._

Glancing at Anko, Orochimaru decided to tease his wayward student, ''In manner of speaking yes I did, but I never did get to enjoy myself with the Uchiha. But I do believe I found a much more intriguing target, a certain _Fox boy?_'' he hissed and it took him some restraint to hold back a chuckle when he saw her eyes widen in horrific realization.

Which quickly narrowed in a hatred so fierce, it made what hatred she had for him pale much more in comparison, it actually made him stop.

_''Stay away from him!''_ her hiss was just as strong, if not stronger and that made Orochimaru a bit proud of her, but nonetheless he found her reaction to this bit of news surprising. Did she know the boy on some level? His initial spy reports had already shown the boy had no one growing up.

Unless of course, it went beyond what his spies could uncover.

His smirk returned a hundred-fold as he replied in kind. ''A bit late for that, Anko-chan. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki bear my mark, so he will come to me of his own free will, it is absolutely certain.'' and the Sannin took great pleasure in seeing the horrific realization come upon her face once those words were spoken. Her eyes went wide in terror, and strangely enough a sense of failure? _Interesting._

''No...no...you didn't...'' she looked broken by that realization, but Orochimaru didn't care really. So, he let go of the woman and turned around.

''I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough, now until then it's been fun, Anko-chan.'' an d without another word Orochimaru melded into the wood. Vanishing without a trace and leaving behind the emotional wreck woman to her restraints.

Tilting her head to the side, Anko's eyes trembled until two tear's gathered up and fell.

_'No...no...please not Naruto...'_

In her vision, Anko saw a bright little blond boy with round blue eyes grinning, ignoring the harsh glares directed at him and the insulting whispers spoken behind his back. The face of the saddened boy crying alone in his room with no one to comfort him. The very face of the young boy glaring back into those that made his life hell. The face of the broken boy bedridden in the hospital from a multitude of severe injuries inflicted upon him.

_'He's suffered enough...'_

It was moments later she was found by the Hokage's personal Anbu, and when she was freed from her restraints the captain of the squad tried getting her attention.

''Mitarashi! Hurry, we need to report your findings back to the Hokage, it's urgent he knows whatever you've found.'' he spoke, jarring her from her trip down memory lane. Taking a moment to realize hat he said, she quickly got up, taking all the information she knew now the Hokage definitely needed to know about what was going on.

''You're right, let-''

But then something terrifying happened.

_**''AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!''**_

A blood curdling scream of such magnitude it was heard from miles on end, no doubt being heard by all the occupants of the Forest. But the voice of the scream made Anko's blood run cold, for she knew that voice. It was _his!_

''_What the hell was-_'' the poor Anbu captain didn't even get to finish before they were caught unawares by something that made all their blood run cold. For what followed the scream was a shockwave so powerful, it ripped the forest asunder, tearing the tree's right out of the ground and disrupting the earth as it went. The 5 were easily blown back as the shockwave began to devastate everything in it's path.

But the shinobi were able to gain a foothold in time, just to see where the point of the shockwaves originated, and what they saw made them feel something else.

_Fear_.

For a few miles ahead of them, they saw a giant pillar of pure energy pierce the sky. But that alone wasn't the cause of their fear, it was the oppressive, majestic, terrifying, divine feeling it gave off. The clouds swirled around the pillar that disrupted the heavens, but nothing would stop the anomaly of pure power.

The feeling of oppression became so strong they were all forced to their knee's. ''W-what is this?!'' spoke one of the Anbu Captain's subordinates.

Anko on the other hand was staring straight at where the pillar was originating all she could hear from the ravaging winds was _his _voice, his screaming.

_'Naruto!'_

And when the pillar suddenly vanishing into the disrupted sky, Anko stood up and took off toward the location without so much as a warning.

''What? Mitarashi!'' without another word the Anbu followed after the speeding Kunoichi, but nothing the Captain said would deter her from finding the source of that She had to make sure, damn whatever rules that forbid any intervention. She had to make sure he was okay!

But nothing would prepare her or anyone for what they were about to witness.

**OwO**

Coal black eyes drifted open only to be greeted by a realm of the darkest black, _'Where am I?...'_

"_Tou-san...didn't have to die..."_

His head snapped in the direction of the voice only to be stunned when he found himself staring at a little girl, raven hair fell around her head in a straight mess, but tears continuously fell from her eyes.

_'No...'_ he mouthed out that word before he even knew that he did.

"_In the end, if you don't have the strength you can't do anything. That's what he taught me."_

The little girl was speaking her mind, and he couldn't say nothing against it because, they were _his_ own words.

"_Because I didn't have strength...the Clan was wiped out...nearly everyone was killed...kaa-san was put in a coma..."_

He scowled as memories of the massacre came flooding back, seeing all his dead clansmen slaughtered like cattle, their blood flooded the street's and it stained his soul black.

"_You...You let them die...all you did was watch!"_ he was floored when the girl spat at him, her equally coal black eyes glaring at him with tear's running down her eyes. The expression of anguish, of sorrow, of pain was evident on her face and he nearly lost his composure.

_'No...no...NO!'_

"_If only you had the strength!"_ the little girl's voice slowly changed into one of a deep yet smooth tone, and Sasuke could only watch in sick terror as he watched the little girl rip away at her face revealing a lone amber slitted eye. The eye of a snake.

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

And in a flash of light, the darkness that surrounded was pierced and was destroyed before a softer voice rung in his ears. It made all his worries, all his fears, all his doubts go to the farthest end of his mind.

"_Sasu-chan, it's okay to cry, kaa-san's here~" _Sasuke saw the image of that same little girl in the warm embrace of her mother, _his mother_.

_'Kaa-san...'_ Sasuke mumbled to himself before the image bled away and into another.

_'"Don't cry...Suko-chan...I'll...be fine..."'_ this time a voice of a young boy sounded off and it made a cold chill run down her spine when she saw the image become clear. It was her_,_ the little girl again, but she was in the middle of a blood soaked forest. The blood of life mixed in with the pelting rain soaked her body to the bone, but she paid it no heed as she kneeled down at the body before her.

Unlike her, wounds weren't inflicted anywhere upon her body, the boy infront of on the other hand was the polar opposite. His body was riddled with far too many wounds to count, gashes and cuts from kunai bled profusely from his body. Shuriken's still in his little body punctured his flesh and caused blood to bubble upwards. His left arm was twisted at an odd angle and his right arm was completely pulled out of socket. His usually spiky golden locks was stained with blood, _his blood_.

Yet, despite his state, he was able to gift her with his usual grin, but it did nothing to ease her emotional trauma as blood stained his usual pearly whites. His round blue eyes were losing the light they usually held. But the grip he had on her own hand was nonetheless strong as ever.

_'No...'_ Sasuke thought as he looked upon the image with horrific realization, the memories were beginning to come back. The coldness returned as she watched the light in the boys eyes slowly begin to fade.

Until they were gone.

_'No...No!...No!No!No!No!No!No! NOOOOOOOOOO! NARUTO!'_

The Uchiha was caught off guard when the image suddenly exploded into a bright light. It was so intense that he had to shield his eyes from. But when it died down Sasuke opened his eyes again only to be finding himself staring.

At himself...

Or rather it looked like him, but it was actually a young girl of his age with loose raven hair. Her coal black orbs were cold, but firm, strong, but guarded. She wore the exact same clothing as himself down the high-collared shirt, white shorts and shinobi sandals. But her physique was definitely that of a maturing young woman, her clothes did a good job of hiding her chest area, but he knew that her chest was held back by bindings, as a precaution. However, the major difference was, was that she was _smiling._

A frown marred Sasuke's features as he looked at her, just seeing her made him feel like looking away, but he could not for that would be to deny his own existence. To deny his own self. But it was for his own protection, his mother had said. At the time he was only confused by what she said, but went along with it anyhow. Disguising herself with the advanced henge's and genjutsu's only his mother could ever give. Her skill in the art was nigh untraceable too, and it's why it's worked for all these years.

Until now...

"_He needs us..."_ he heard the girl infront of him speak and he saw her reach out with her hand. Her voice was smooth, and yet quiet and it reminded him just how long he'd gone from using that voice. For fearing of people finding out who he really was, but that was a moot point now.

Because his best friend needed him, her teammates needed her!

And for the longest time, Sasuke Uchiha allowed a small smile to race his face before he took hold of her hand in his own.

_'And I will help him!'_ he spoke, but his voice slowly, but surely became the same tone as the girls before the two vanished in a bright light before darkness took hold.

**OwO**

She couldn't believe this was happening.

_''Sakura...who did this to you?''_

She thought everything would be okay, that she could defend her teammates.

_''So you three did it...''_

But she had been wrong, she had overestimated herself and paid the price for it. Sakura tried to defend her two teammates with all she had, but it proved to be fruitless after being beaten back. It became apparent to her they were merely toying with her at that point, but the ridicule meant nothing to her, if protecting their life's a second longer, than it was all worth it.

Unfortunately, however, she had almost been killed if not for the timely interference of the weird boy, Rock Lee. But he too had fallen prey to the mummified boy with his strange sound techniques. And just when she thought she was about to die, she was saved yet again by Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. For a moment she thought they would have been able to repel them when Ino captured the girl of the Oto team with her Clan's Shintenshin no Jutsu. But she was proven very wrong when the boy, Zaku his name was, began attacking her.

_'Hah? You're confused.'_

_'Our goals have nothing to do with safely completing this exam nor getting your stupid scrolls. What we want is to kill Sasuke Uchiha! As for Kin she had her uses, but now she's just a liability.'_

They were planning to kill her regardless of it being a teammate, and she had been afraid for her friend/rivals life at that point, but out of nowhere another team appeared. She didn't know who they were, but it was quickly made apparent that they were teammates with Lee. At first, she and everyone else thought they were interfere, but the Hyuga boy didn't.

Because instead, something else saved them.

_Sasuke..._

Which led to Sakura's current situation, her eyes could only stare at the back of the Uchiha she, Ino and so many other girls sought and crushed on in the Academy. He had awoken, but he was _different. _Strange black-flame like markings were spreading throughout his body, his sharingan was flaring in complete view. And the intent to kill was crystal clear. Vile purple chakra was swirling about him in such a way that it only seemed to make him all the more fearsome.

But the biggest change was that he, was infact a _she!_

Being a girl herself, she couldn't doubt what the dramatic change she saw in Sasuke's body, no matter how much her mind wished it to be a lie. Her eyes did not lie.

Sasuke's hair was straight and flat falling past her neckline while covering her ears, while the two twin bangs he had still remained. But the roguish face he once had was no longer present, and instead there was just the face of a girl with a much softer yet firm facial appearance. Having longer eyelashes, soft round cheeks and plush lips. However it wasn't just that, but her entire body was just akin to that of a females. But it didn't seem to bother Sasuke at all, and the fact he was a she didn't even detract from the fact she was absolutely scary as all hell.

She could only watch in morbid terror as her once stoic teammate strangely woke and even more strangely turned female, literally began picking apart the Oto genin, Zaku, with little to no restraint. There was mercy in her movements, no compassion, no sympathy, only the promise of a painful death awaited the Oto genin.

''You seem very proud of these arms.'' Sakura could only watch in fright when Sasuke's words were spoken. The Uchiha heiress had her foot planted firmly on his back with boss his arms behind him, and in her grasp. It was a painful position to be sure, but the way she kept pulling only made the pink haired girl's blood run cold.

''S-sasuke...don't...'' Sakura muttered out, but her voice was too weak, to frail to be heard by the changed Uchiha.

Hiding in the bushes, the Ina-Shika-Cho of team 10 could only watch what was happening in a myriad of emotions. Mainly consisting of shock, confusion, but ultimately justified fear.

''What the hell is with Sasuke? What's happened to him?'' Choji asked the question on all their minds, but Ino's thoughts were much more aligned with confusion mixed with her initial fright.

_'And why does he look so different? Is he...a she? And this chakra...so...large...and so vile...what happened?'_

''Ah! Ah! S-stop you crazy bitch!'' Zaku's cries shook the girl from her thoughts as the Uchiha merely kept pulling. She seemed to take delight in his pain, finding it a righteous punishment for daring to even hurt her teammate. Her Sharingan eyes spun wildly as she pulled harder, and harder, and _harder._

''Well you should have thought of that before attacking my teammates. Now you're going too suffer!'' and in a quick, but firm yank of her arms.

_Snap!_

''AAWWWW!'' Zaku's scream sounded off all around the area, but it didn't even faze the Uchiha as she dropped him to the ground. His whimpers were music to her ears as she glanced over her shoulder. Taking in every single person that was in the area with a guarded gaze until her eyes landed on the mummified boy, Dosu. And only then did she let loose a demented grin that did _not_ look right on the Uchiha's face.

''So, you're the last one? I do hope you can give me a better fight.'' she said, turning around before stalking toward him. And with step she made, the marks grew more pronounced and her chakra stronger and all the more vile.

This was a sight that utterly terrified the shaken Dosu Kinuta. The young man had thought he and his team would have been able to complete their objective given to them by their leader, Orochimaru. But they were completely misinformed of the fact Sasuke somehow had come in contact with Orochimaru beforehand and was given the Cursed Mark. Never minding the fact the Uchiha was a girl, she had actually survived the initial process!

And he could only watch in slight terror as she picked Zaku apart with little effort at all, and now her gaze was on him.

The terror only increased ten-fold at that point.

_'Those eyes! Such large and vile chakra! It's just like Orochimaru-sama! I-I have to get out of here!' _that was the only reasonable thing he could do at this point. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the Uchiha at this point, not with her awakening of the Curse Mark. That was just asking to be killed.

''W-wait, here you want our scroll take it! Take it!'' he fished out their scroll and tossed it to the Uchiha's feet, and for a moment he felt a moment of relief when she stopped to look at the scroll. She did seem to think on it before kicking it backwards, letting it roll to Sakura as she just continued toward him, like a predator was to her prey.

''Thanks, _but you're still going to die..._'' that comment only cemented the fear into Dosu as he was frozen by the Uchiha's glare. He took a moment to wonder what else he or Zaku could have done to incur the Uchiha's wrath besides attacking the pink haired girl. They attacked her, defeated the taijutsu weirdo and the three snot nosed punks from before.

_'But then Zaku used his attack to crush the Uchiha and her...two...teammates.'_ that realization made his lone eyes widened before they looked directly behind the Uchiha and the pinkette to see the Uchiha's third blond teammate. But he was left shocked when he saw the injured blond was beginning to let off a cyan aura of pure energy.

Then it dawned on him...

The Uchiha was mad for attacking the blond!

He could only curse Zaku's insufferable carelessness at this point.

The crunching of steps shook him of his thoughts and he looked up only to see a pairing of blazing red Sharingan eyes baring back down on him. His body suddenly began to shake like a leaf inside a hurricane, such was the intensity in her eyes that it made him feel like he was truly staring into the eyes of something truly dark, more vile than anything he had ever known. Not even Orochimaru's chakra was this foul at this point.

''What...are you...'' that was the only thing he could say as Sasuke readied her kunai, and she could only let loose a cold unforgiving smirk.

''Your deat-''

_''Ugh!''_

And like a switch was flipped the Uchiha stopped at the small sound, the wracking pain filled grunt made her freeze until her head, like all the others snapped in the direction from where it came. Sharingan eyes widened when she saw it coming from her blond teammate. But the something as different about him, it was the fact his entire body was convulsing as he was literally _consumed_ in a an aura of cyan flames. Azure blue mixed with majestic green chakra leaked off his body only to meld together into an aura of cyan flames which were engulfing the blonds body.

''Naruto!'' any amount of blood lust or insanity was washed away the moment she him in pain. The black marks receded as all thoughts of revenge or hostility was flushed away. Without a second thought she moved in a blur of motion before appearing at his side. She was aware of Sakura coming to her side, but her eyes were strictly stuck on the blonds state.

And what she saw wasn't pretty, he was soaked in sweat and his veins were clearly visible from his paling complexion. Every second or so they bulged, and his chest was moving up and down at a frightening yet erratic pace. His breathing was completely out of control, his muscles were tightening and constricting to the point she swore his clothes were beginning to strain against him.

''S-sasuke...look!'' she heard Sakura speak and glanced at her teammate before looking at where she was pointing, and what she saw was shocking. She only noticed it now, but there was mark on the blonds collarbone, a wing like pattern that was glowing a mix of black and cyan.

_'What in the name of Kami?'_

''Gah! Guh!'' his grunts grew louder and faster, and the Uchiha's worry leaped when she saw his nails digging into the earth, his veins were bulging faster and faster and his eyes were beginning to flicker and twitch.

''Naruto! Answer me dammit!'' she yelled, but it did nothing. He was far too gone in his current state to even register any outside voices.

But then a voice cut out from behind her.

''GET AWAY FROM HIM!'' she and Sakura turned around to see the Hyuga boy atop the tree branch looking in their direction with his Byakugan activated. And knowing her history on the Byakugan she knew that they had the greatest dojutsu when it came to reading the finer points of someone's inner chakra and their chakra network.

But she was too late to react in time, the only sign she had was the ground started to tremble before she looked behind her to see the cyan energy beginning to intensify. And when Naruto's eyes did open, all she saw was...

A royal green, glowing green was all she saw before he let loose a _scream_.

_**''AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!''**_

Reacting with all the speed she could muster, she grabbed Sakura and dove into the hollow tree nearby.

And what followed was nothing short of both spectacular yet utterly frightening, an explosion ripped out from Naruto's body, turquoise energy escaped him as he screamed and it expanded as it shot upwards. Obliterating everything in it's path as it shot into the sky and pierced the very heavens themselves. It was surely a spectacle to be seen for Kami knows how far.

However the initial shockwave however was the more damaging aspect. It ripped the ground and tree's asunder, sending everything flying, and this included anyone not fast enough to react in time.

Meaning: Team 10 was sent flying

''KYAAAH!''

''What the heelllll!''

''So troublesoommmmeeee!''

The three were blown back by the force, but Choji reacted in time to utilize his clans partial growth jutsu to catch his teammates and hang onto the biggest tree he could.

They knew Naruto was unpredictable, but this was just fucking ridiculous!

In a couple of minutes it continued until a great flash of light erupted from the center point of the explosion, and as it died down those affected by the blast were able to recover and were greeted with the sight of smoke and debris lifting up in the air and into the atmosphere. It was as if the laws of gravity meant nothing in this single point of the earth.

Crawling out from the hollowed tree, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves the closest to the proverbial ground zero as it were. Their breath hitched when the smoke was suddenly wiped away by what looked like a force of wind or slice of gust. And thus, everyone in the area was allowed to see what had happened.

''Oh my Kami...'' spoke the bun haired girl of the Hyuga's team, and indeed that was all that could be said to sum up what they saw. Even the Hyuga boy's face was a perfect expression of absolute shock.

Because, crouched inside a crater the same size as the pillar of energy not long ago was in fact, Uzumaki Naruto. He remained almost entirely unchanged if not for the single fact his upper clothing was completely obliterated revealing his torso. Strange cyan colored markings spread out from his body and over his face, but they glowed with intensity. However, the eye catcher was the fact that behind the Uzumaki's back was a single angel wing of the purest white. The feathery wing was as white as the heavens and it gave a soft glow of white radiance before it stretched out it's wingspan as the blond himself stood up.

It was silent as a graveyard when his eyes began to open, but for the blond the very first sight he saw when he opened his eyes was his exhausted teammates. His blue eyes were no longer the same, instead what greeted the two girls were cold, but strong cyan orbs. His eyes looked upon them, staring at them with the utmost of care, lingering on Sakura before going to Sasuke and the only emotion that flashed across his eyes was a sense of surprise.

_''Sakura...Sasuke...''_ that was all the blond could say before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull, and upon knowing what was coming the blonds teammates rushed to him.

''Naruto!'' the Uchiha caught him before he fell, but the marks upon his body quickly began to recede back into the point of its origin. Along with it, the wing upon the blonds back folded before it dispersed in a flash of cyan colored particles.

It was only a moment later that the other occupants around them began to gather either out of concern for their fellow shinobi or for others curiosity.

Unknown to them though, they had several eyes watching them from different points. And each one holding varying reactions to what they just witnessed. But none were stronger than one, Anko Mitarashi, who stared from above. She ignored the Anbu watching from behind her, her eyes were solely glued on the unconscious blond. Shock was the first emotion she felt before relief began to settle in once she knew that the blond was safe.

Still what she just witnessed...

_'Naruto...what in Kami's name...what did that Snake do to you?'_

Now that was the question, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>So, as said above, I overly underestimated how much of a revamp this needed so I've decided to solely focus on this one for now. I deleted all the old work done in this chapter and re-did it. It's got the same concept that I had, but for those that remembered reading the original this is vastly different to how it was.<strong>

**Explanations:**

**Anko knowing Naruto:**I cannot say much without spoiling, but basically she's very close to him in more ways than just being fellow shinobi. Why she cares for him the way she does will be further explained as we go along.

**Sasuke's Situation:**The original part of this idea had me going along with a female Sasuke sort of deal, and I decided to follow a similar route, but very different from what was originally planned. I hope the memory trip was enough to sate any sort of curiosity anyone may have for this topic. Because I can say no more on it without spoiling.

**What is the Naraku no Juin **_(Cursed Seal of Hell)_**:** I cannot say much about it besides it being an idea I've come up with it. We've got the Cursed Seal of Earth and of Heaven, but never one for Hell. And after learning about the origin of the curse marks I figured it to be a good idea to make something of my own creation with it. I can say no more though, I'll just leave you guys to try and figure it out. ^^

**Sakura's Determination:**As some of you may know, in the past I was a serious basher for all sorts of characters in this genre. But, after awhile I just grew out of it because I just didn't see a reason to do something so meaningless when you could expand the character you hate into a much more likable person. That's why I'll be focusing on her development as well.

**Orochimaru's interest in Naruto:** In the manga, Orochimaru held no interest in the blond until he defeated Kabuto with his Rasengan, but I felt this would be a good way to awaken that interest in a more unique manner. Orochimaru is a man that see's potential at first glance, and he could see it the moment Naruto fought him. It's why he marked Naruto along with Sasuke, because he wants to see that potential flourish, to see what would happen when it did, what would be wrought upon his choice of marking Uzumaki Naruto.

**I think that addresses everything, if not leave any further questions in your reviews. Criticisms are very welcome, but flames are also welcome. I'll use them to keep me warm during this cold winter. ^^**

**Have a Happy Holiday everyone!**

**TDKN**


End file.
